


One Shots

by Ever21



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Iron Fey - Fandom, Merlin - Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Supernatural
Genre: Bad at tagging, F/M, Iron Fey, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, how to tag, i came up with this idea drunk, one shots, these are random asf sorry, why the hell not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever21/pseuds/Ever21
Summary: Cause why the fuck not do one shots.It's gonna be a bunch of different fandoms so buckle up.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Choi Saeran & Kim Yoosung, Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Yoosung / Seven, connor / Markus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Hellllooo 

Yes I've got so many stupid stories out already but who doesn't love one shots?? 

This is literally going to be about anything/anyone I ship.

You're in for a treat. These are gonna be all over the fucking place. 

I ship to many people from books I've read, to anime's I've watched to movies I've seen and tv shows this also includes games I've played or am playing. 

I've been wanting to do this for a while now and I just couldn't bring myself to do it. 

I'm going to be honest with you guys, (the few people who are reading this) as I am typing this all up and thinking about it, I've been drinking. 

So this could either flop or go some places who knows. 

By some of the stories I've written and ships I ship on my profile you've got to know how these are going to go. 

I'm honestly very excited for this. Not sure if I'll take request or not- possibly in the future or so. 

This is gonna be updated randomly when I think of stupid shit. 

Which is a lot honestly so be ready. 

This is just a note saying what's going to happen I guess. 

Lots of love, ME.


	2. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one shot here we go ladies and gents.

It's been a few weeks since the revolution happened and the humans have started to kinda of accept us. I stare at the colours of paint on the canvas as they blend together making a picture. Painting calms me down. I'm waiting for the president to get back to us and see what notion she makes against us. Or for us. 

I've been stressed and buried in work ever since then. New people coming to us every day, sometimes only a few and other times they come in pacts of 30 if not more. Some stay but a few head out after a few days of recharging and getting there groundings again. I haven't done anything relaxing or remotely fun for myself or anything for myself since before this all started. 

I sigh as the painting isn't working like it used to. To many things on my mind. To many people looking up to me, waiting for me to say the next move on what to do or where to go.

There's a knock on the door and I glance at it as the door opens. 

"Theres someone here for you." Is all they say and I furrow my eyebrows. 

I get up, leaving my paint supplies where they are and follow them out. I head down the stairs of the apartment building. I see a guy standing at the door with his hand in his pockets. I stop and tilt my head to the side wondering why he's here of all places.

Not that I'm complaining. It's always good to see a familiar face, especially one that's this pretty and nice to look at. I step down the last few steps and he hears me, turning to face me.

He gives me a smile that makes my brain turn to mush. 

"Connor, what are you doing here?" I ask and his smile all of a sudden gets shy. How adorable.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Just wanted to check on the Deviant Leader. I haven't heard from you in a while and I wanted to check in." 

I give him a grin. "I'm alright. No need to worry about me. I'm fine." I say and he frowns at me. He takes a step closer to me and I hold my artificial breath. My thirium pump picking up speed and I'm hoping that Connor doesn't hear it.

He places a hand on my shoulder and it feels like he's burning me through my clothes but in a good way. The heat feels nice. 

"Markus." He says and leans in close but not before looking around to see if anyone is watching them. "I know you're tired and stressed. You don't have to lie. Not to me." He whispers and I can feel his breath on my mouth and it takes all my self control to not lean in and mold my mouth with his. If only the detective knew what he was doing to me.

"Connor, I'm really okay. Just maybe stressed." I lie and Connor gives me a look that tells me even if he wasn't a detective, he's know it was utter bullshit and wouldn't believe me anyways. 

How can he pick up on that but not on how I feel for him? How can you not fall for that dorky smile and amazing brown eyes that actually show emotion when he feels strongly enough about something. Like right now, they show concern and doubt. 

Both directed a me. Lucky me.

He then looks away and he then gives me a small smile, one that I love to see. "I need your help with something." He says randomly. I nod my head. Ahh so he came needing help. Of course.

"Anything Connor." I say almost to quickly and he chuckles, catching on. "What is it?" I ask and his face goes back to neutral. Back to the detective android. 

"A series of android sightings have been spotted not far from here." He says and I frown.

"Okay? That's not unusual these days." I say and he just frowns and grimaces. "Uh oh." I say and he nods.

"The androids are beaten and missing components. Some have tried to leave but...." Connor trails off and I sigh. This is why we need rights just like the humans. "They get even more beaten or worse. Some end up losing their life and from the looks of it they end up being tortured to death." He tells me and I glare at the ground. 

How can someone be so disrespectful and awful to others? Android or not, we are alive as well. We have the same feelings and emotions as they do. I let out a long sigh. More work. More stress.

"Alright, lets go." I nod my head as Connor bites his lip before walking out and into the street, me following behind. We head to a cop car and I climb into the back once I notice Connor climb into the passenger seat. Which means someone is driving. 

I climb into the back seat and I shut the door, my eyes go to the other cop in the car. Of course it would be Hank. Who else would Connor want to work with. 

"Markus." Hank says nodding at me in the review mirror before his eyes go back to the road.

"Lieutenant Anderson." I say back as I put my seat belt on. 

Connor chuckles and Hank shoots him a look. "Fuck off Connor." He says which makes Connor snicker but try to cover it with a cough even though we don't need to cough and Hank knows this. "Listen, I didn't agree to this just so you could be a wise ass in front of Markus and show off to impress him." 

My eyes snap to Connor who's staring at Hank with wide eyes and his mouth is open but then he closes it. He looks back at Markus and his cheeks are a bright blue. He then looks away from Markus. "Shut up Hank." He mumbles but both car mates hear him. 

They drive for a little bit before Hank pulls into a gas station that has a small coffee shop attached to it. Connor looks at Hank confused. "We need gas, plus I need coffee." Is all he says before going inside leaving the two androids in the car alone. 

Thanks Hank. 

Pretty sure Hank did that on purpose. 

"You all good Connor?" I ask and he turns around in his seat to face me. Which is kind of hard with the seatbelt on and everything. So he takes it off. 

He looks conflicted for a moment before looking back at the store Hank went into before almost standing up and making his way into the back seat with me, earning a confused but a highly amused look from me. 

"Connor?" I ask as he makes his way beside me and he takes a deep breath and I let out a nervous chuckle when he turns his head to face me. What is going through that mans head?

"Markus. I'm going to apologize now. I may not get the chance to say anything after because you'll be mad at me." He says and I grow confused and a tad worried. He then turns his whole body towards me and before I can say anything or ask anymore questions, his mouth is on mine.

My eyes widen and I tense up and Connor pulls away at that moment. The kiss was quick and when I meet Connor's eyes his show fear, sadness and nervousness. "Like I said, I'm sorry and I apologize." He gulps and turns to open the car door to leave but I grab the back of his shirt and pull him backwards so he doesn't leave. He stumbles and falls backwards into the seat and I climb on top of him. 

"You idiot." I say and I grab the front of his shirt and pull his mouth back to mine. I hear him let out a breath and relax under me. His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me closer to him. I let out a content sigh against his mouth and he grins into the kiss. His hands go up the back of my shirt and his tongue traces my bottom lip and I don't even hesitate to let him in. We kiss for a good solid 15 minutes and neither of us wonder where Hank went off to as we continue to make out in the back seat. 

I slowly pull away and open my eyes when I realized I've closed them. I look down to meet Connor's shining eyes and glazed lips. I smirk and peck him again. "I've been wanting this and dreaming about this for a long time detective." I say and he chuckles as I pull back looking at him in confusion. 

He smirks up at me and I cant help but think about how good he looks under me. Then again, he looks good no matter what he does. This is just one of my new favourite position. 

"I've been planning this for a long time. When I became deviant I knew I had to get you somehow. Even before I broke my wall, I knew. One day I would get to kiss you, whether you liked it or not. But damn I'm really glad you like it." He says and my eyes are wider than they ever have been.

"Seriously?" I ask stupidly and the smirk he had on a few seconds ago is gone and replacing it was a small sheepish smile.

"Surprise." And he grabs the back of my head and pulls me back down.

Little do they know Hank is in the store sitting at the table of the coffee shop attached to the small gas station hoping those two finally settled their shit. 

What a good plan Hank had. Only telling Connor he needed Markus for something and to make up a lie to get Markus to go with them no questions asked. Good job kid. 

Hank sip his coffee and grins to himself. "I'm to old for this gay love shit." He says to himself shaking his head as he can see Connor and Markus talking in the back seat.

Anyone with eyes could see Connor and Markus were head over heels for each other except them. "Idiots." Hank mumbles to himself.


	3. Stress Levels

"Markus can you come down here for a second?" Connor yells from outside. Markus frowns confused and walks over to his window to see the very attractive detective Android standing outside. 

Markus raises an eyebrow. "Yes Connor? What would you like?" He asks even thought Connor just asked him to come outside. 

Connor knows Markus is being a pain in the ass because he rolls his eyes at him. "Come down here for a second would you?" He asks again and he hears Markus chuckle before the window closes. 

Connor smiles. Markus is going to love this. Connor doesn't even need to read stats to know. 

A few moments pass and out comes Markus looking good as ever. "What can I do for you detective?" He asks and Connor grins. 

He grabs Markus arms with both hands and looks down at where his hands are touching. The skin on Markus arms warm under Connors palms. Markus looks good in a t-shirt. "I know you've been stressed lately." Markus goes to argue but Connor cuts him off. "Don't even start. I'm a detective I know my shit Markus." 

Markus laughs and nods his head. "Okay you got me. I've been stressed but you can't blame me." 

Connor frowns. "Markus you've been cooped up for weeks. When's the last time you actually went outside and not just opened your window?" He asks. 

Markus tilts his head back and looks at the clouds in the sky. "I don't remember." He says and Connor sighs.

"My point exactly Markus." He says and then hesitated before letting his hands slide down to grab a hold of his hands making Markus follow Connors eyes to there hands. 

"Okay so maybe I need to get out more. So what? I have work to do that needs my attention." He says and Connor rolls his eyes. 

"You can't stay in that room forever. You need to be social." 

Markus snorts. "Says the most socially awkward person I know." 

Connor shrugs. "Hey at least I get outside." 

"That's cause of your job genius." 

"Markus just- come with me yeah?" Connor says and without giving Markus a chance to protest Connor drags him down the sidewalk and towards the bus stop. 

Connor didn't get a car here or anything, he took the bus like a normal human would. Even though anyone can tell he's not a human just by looking at his LED which right now is flashing a nice blue. 

Connor wonders what colours Markus would be if he still had it in. Sometimes Connor wonders why he has his in. 

He shakes his head trying to clear that thought away, that's another topic for another day. Today is about Markus. 

They climb onto the bus and see all the seats are taken and the bus is much more full than when Connor took it earlier that day. Some humans give them looks but others ignore them. They stand very close together trying not to get into each other's space. Markus leans against the wall and Connor is standing in front of him trying not to lose his balance as the bus turns and bumps towards their destination. 

"You alright Connor?" Markus asks quietly and Connor looks up surprised to find his face close to his. He goes to back away to give Markus space but the bus makes a sharp turn causing Connor to lose his balance and fall into Markus smashing their faces together by accident. 

They freeze as they feel each other's lips on one another. Connor jumps away as fast as he can, eyes wide and he bumps into someone standing behind him who tells him to fuck off and glares at him. 

Connor stutters out an apology. He then turns to say one to Markus but said person is looking the other direction out the window not even facing Connor anymore. 

This makes Connor feel guilty even though it wasn't his fault to begin with. 

He stands straight and I feels his chest constrict. Well he may have just fucked up without even trying. 

The bus makes more turns and Connor stands as still as he can and tries to not move with little success. 

The bus comes to a stop and it's finally their turn to get off. Connor isn't even sure if this is a good idea anymore. 

They get off the bus and Connor lets out a sigh. He looks back to see if Markus is following him and he sees Markus hesitate getting off and going with Connor. 

Yeah that hurts. 

Connor frowns and swallows the lump that's somehow in his throat. "Not to far now." He says as he walks ahead of Markus, hoping that he'll follow him.

They come to a huge building that has lights on inside and some shining outside as well. 

As Connor turns to go into the building he he hears Markus footsteps falter. "Connor where are we going exactly?" He hears Markus ask. 

He stops and turns to him and gives him a small small that makes his heart hurt. But he smiles at Markus anyways. At least Connor knows he doesn't feel the same. 

"Just come with me yeah? You need to trust me." He says and turns back towards the building and he hears Markus try to catch up with him. 

Connor opens the door and all Markus sees inside is darkness and his guard goes up. He trusts Connor for sure but sometimes the past comes to bite him in the ass. He looks at Connor and he looks away. Markus looks back into the darkness trying to see if he can make out any shapes. He cannot. 

He slowly walks in and all of a sudden the lights flicker on and the people Markus and Connor both know. Hank, North, Simon, Josh, Kara, Alice And Luther. Markus also notices there in an art gallery. Then he notices all his art over the years are hanging up on the walls. 

His eyes widen and he hears someone come up to him from his left. 

Carl. 

Dad.

"Well Markus, what do you think?" He asks and Markus opens and closes his mouth. 

"I- I don't know what to say.... did you do this?" He asks and Carl chuckles. 

"No, I can't take the credit for this. Someone who noticed you needed a break and pick me up did this." He says and Markus eyes go back to Connor whose standing off to the far side as if he doesn't want to be near Markus. 

Probably because of what happened on the bus. 

He turns back to his dad as Carl winks at him before getting wheeled away over to Hank to chat with him about god knows what.

Everyone comes over to him and chats with him about his art and even the piece he drew before he became deviant is on display. He didn't realize how many he's painted over the years. 

After everyone came up and talked he finally looked over at Connor who was watching out the window, probably watching for any threats. 

He walks over and pokes Connor in the shoulder and Connor tenses and looks over rat Markus and he doesn't intense which causes Markus to frown. 

"You did this didn't you?" He asks and Connor looks back out the window. "Connor? Are you alright?" 

All of a sudden he turns to face Markus and he looks like he's about to cry which makes Markus stress levels go up a little. He hates seeing Connor like this. 

"I'm so sorry Markus. I didn't mean to. The bus turned the corner sharp and I wasn't watching where I was going and-" Markus cuts him off.

"Hey it's fine Connor. No need to worry about it. Get your stress levels down, it's awfully high." He says and Connor gives him a look of disbelief. 

"You're asking almost the impossible. I can't just make them go down. It's high because of the bus and what happened and how you weren't comfortable and how it wasn't at all what you wanted and-" 

Markus cuts him off while grabbing the front of Connors shirt and pressing his mouth to Connors to shut him up. He pulls back just as quick to see his eyes widen. "I was only upset because it happened the way it did, not because it happened in general." He says and Connor grins and leans in and kisses him again. 

He feels warm again his body and Connors arms go up around Markus shoulders and while his go around his waist. Markus pulls back just enough to whisper against his lips. "I'm sorry I made you worry and your stress levels go up." He says then goes back to kissing him. Markus hands go just under Connors shirt and he feels him shiver against him. 

"Ugh Jesus Christ you two, get a room would ya?" Both boys pull back and look over to see Hank making a disgusting face at them and everyone else laughing while North wild whistles at them causing both boys the blush a deep blue. 

Markus turns to Connor and grins cheekily while leaning in again. "Come back with me tonight?" He asks and Connor grins back and nods his head. 

"Yes sir." He says before they go back to kissing much to everyone's (Hanks) dismay.


	4. Clothing Shop

"Merlin!" 

I groan. You've got to be kidding me. Or not I guess considering who I work for.

I sigh as I stand up straight from pouring buckets of warm water into his tub. What an arse. 

Says one walks into his chambers and I stand up straight as he walks in. 

"Yes sire?" I ask with just a hint of sarcasm which Arthur picks up on and shoots me a look. 

"Merlin, don't sass me. I've had a crappy day and I don't need the attitude from you." He says going over to the window and glaring out of it. I raise an eyebrow. 

"Of course not. Why would I ever find it in me to sass the king?" I mutter just loud enough for Arthur to hear as I go back to pouring the rest of the water into the tub again. 

"Merlin! What did I just say?" Arthur snaps and I let out a sigh. 

I put the bucket down and walk over to Arthur and he turns to face me. "I'm sorry. I understand it was a long day for you with all the meetings and marriage proposals." I say and Arthur groans falling onto his bed. 

The one I just made thank you very much.

"You have no idea Merlin. I want to run away and never come back sometimes." He says and I just nod my head. "Why do people insist I get married? And if I get married it's going to be out of love- not just for the kingdom." He says and my eyes widen a little at the outburst. We've talked about this a little before but one of us always changes the subject before it gets to deep.

Clearly we're getting there tonight. 

Arthur burst up into a sitting position. He swings around and looks at me. "How do you feel about marriage Merlin?" 

If my eyes weren't big enough before then they sure as hell are now. "Me?" I sputter and Arthur rolls his eyes. 

He turns and grabs me by the arm and drags me into the bed so I'm flopped awkwardly on it. I quickly get into a sitting position in front of him. "Well obviously Merlin, unless theres another Merlin here." 

"Well," I start and swallow. "Personally I think you should marry for love. Just like you said." I say and look away and out the window. 

"They keep pestering me to marry and it's getting on my nerves more and more each day." Arthur says and then stands up, pacing back and fourth. "What if I was already married though..." he all of a sudden says and turns his whole body around to face me   
While I'm busy pressing the bed down again. 

I look up startled. "I'm sorry what?" I ask and he chuckles and walks closer to me. 

"Merlin, you're no longer my manservant." He says and I probably would have fallen to the ground if I wasn't already sitting in the kings bed. 

I bolt up from my spot. "Wait what? You're sacking me?! For what?" I ask outraged while he smirks and crosses his arms. "You're a royal ass." I say and cross my own arms. This only makes him smirk more. 

"Only temporarily. Calm down before you blow a blood vessel." He says putting a hand on my shoulder. "As of this moment, you're my partner. I'm now courting you." He says and my mouth drops. 

Um. What.

"And you didn't even think of this would make me feel?" I ask and he only shrugs. "Of course not. Only thinking about yourself. What else is new." I say and Arthur laughs before throwing an arm around my shoulders making my face heat up. 

"Merlin, I'm the king. And as your king you'll do as told plus, if you want your job back then you'll do it." He says and I groan. 

Here we go. 

A few days after Arthur makes a statement about him and me everything goes crazy. Well? As crazy as it can get when Arthur is parading me around like a trophy wife. 

What a clotpole. 

I groan as he yet again drags me to another useless place to get me fitted for whatever he has up his sleeve. 

"Arthur, I'm tired of you dragging me around. Can't you just leave me be and let me do my job in peace." I say and he snorts. 

"No Merlin, and this is part of your job thank you very much." Arthur says and I roll my eyes as we step foot into the store. The girl grins when she sees us but the man she's with shoots us a look of distaste and uncertainty. 

"Your highness! Welcome!" The girl says moving over and bowing at Arthur and I stand there like an idiot. She then turns to me. "Welcome." She says to me which takes me by surprise even though it shouldn't at this point. "What can I do for you?" She asks. 

"My love here needs some new clothes." Arthur says and I roll my eyes at the demanding tone only Arthur could have. 

The girl bows and runs off going to get whatever it is they need to measure and shit. 

"Are you really courting him sire?" The guy says gruffly and Arthur turns to look at him. 

He raises an eyebrow at him. "Are you doubting me?" He shoots back and the guy only shrugs. 

"Well it just doesn't seem that you're in love you see." He states and I want to laugh. This is getting ridiculous. 

Why doesn't Arthur just say no? Like he usually does? Why did he have to drag me into this mess? 

Oh right, because he's a prat. A royal one but a prat no less. 

"We are in love. Just because we don't make out in front of people doesn't mean we're not together." Arthur says and I swallow a laugh. Making out with Arthur? 

Now that's a sight that would be talked about everywhere. 

And it's not something I would appear to hate. 

Yeah not going down that rabbit hole. 

"So if you're really in love and courting him why hasn't anyone ever seen you kiss him or even hold his hand?" The guy asks and I can't help but have to agree with him, this isn't very believable. Even to me. 

Arthur blinks at him then before I can even sputter out 'what the hell?' Arthur's mouth is on mine. My eyes widen but then I remember I have to make it believable so I close my eyes and slowly wrap my arms around his shoulders and his hesitates a moment before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me a little closer to him. 

This is way better than I could have thought. Never in a million years would I ever think this would happen to me. 

One of Arthur's hands slowly make there way up the back in my shirt and it stays in the small of my back, hand warm against the chill in the air. My hands automatically go up to his hair and I hear him groan lowly into our kiss and I feel myself get pulled even closer to him if possible. 

Arthur pulls back a little and his breath is hot against my mouth and I look up to meet his gaze before closing my eyes and pulling him back towards me which he gladly follows and the kiss gets deeper. It's like we're the only ones here right then and now.

All of a sudden Arthur's hands move lower before one is on my ass and the other is now touching my stomach and mine tug on his hair making him groan into the kiss. 

A loud cleared throat brings us back to earth, remembering we're not the only ones here and here we are making out. What if people come in and see the king and his man servant making out in the middle of the shop? 

Well it wouldn't have mattered anyways everyone already thinks we're dating. 

We forgot that we had people here and were in a store it seems with our wandering hands. 

Right. 

Arthur looks over at the guy who's eyes are wide. "Is that enough proof for you?" He says and the guy just numbly nods his head and my eyes go over and see the girl holding stuff and staring at us with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. 

"I'm sorry I doubted you." The guy says and heads into the back leaving them and the girl. 

"Um I forgot something I'll be right back." She stampers out and turns to leave again. 

When it's only us we don't move away from our position. Arthur turns back to face me. "I think we have to go back." 

I tilt my head to the side confused.

"Back? Back where?" 

He grins and leans down to leave a light kiss on my mouth which sends sparks behind my eyes and stomach flipping. "To my chambers. I think we need to have a nice chat about feelings." 

I slowly grin up at him and nod my head and he grabs my hand and leads me out of the store, not even telling the others about us leaving. 

Maybe this isn't as bad as a plan as I first thought it was.


	5. Studying

"You're an idiot." 

"I think you mean genius." He says turning around in his chair back to facing his computers. 

Yoosung shakes his head and goes back to looking down at his biology text book trying his hardest to study. 

Kinda hard when you don't wanna be studying to begin with. But he tries. He's been falling behind on his studies to play LOLOL. Not his fault they made the game so much fun. 

"You do know actually reading the words helps right?" Seven asks. Startled, Yoosung looks up and blinks at him. Seven turns back around to face him. 

He groans. "It's easier said then done. You're just lucky that you don't have to do this." Yoosung explains while slamming his book against his face and letting out a low groan. "I'd rather do anything other than this nonsense." He says and Seven raises an eyebrow and curious look comes across his face which automatically makes Yoosung become weary.

"Anything you say?" He asks getting up off his chair and making his way towards Yoosung who's laying on his stomach with his now closed text book. "Anything can mean a lot of things Yoosung, be carful."

Yoosung swallows and stutters. "Well- I mean- not anything anything." He stampers and Seven just starts laughing as Yoosung's face goes beat red. "You're a jerk!" He explains and throws his pencil at Seven who dodges it easily still laughing at a flustered Yoosung. 

He bends down and shoved Yoosung into a sitting position and grins at him. Yoosung looks at him with wide eyes wondering what the hell Seven is up to now. 

"Seven, what are you-?" He gets cut off by Seven grabbing his feet and pulling him closer to him so both of Yoosung's legs are on both sides of him. 

"You said anything Yoosung." Seven whispers and then leans in close to Yoosung's face. He holds his breath as Sevens face gets closer to his. Then just as there lips are about to touch, Seven turns his head and licks right up Yoosung's cheek, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. 

Yoosung groans and shoves Seven with a red face, hoping Seven can't hear his heart beating so fast as he wipes the wetness off his cheek. "You're so gross! Go away." Yoosung shoves Seven again and said hacker just laughs and falls forward onto his blonde friend. 

"You should see your face." Seven mumbles into Yoosung's shoulder as his body racks with laughter. He pulls back and let's out a sigh and Yoosung blinks at how close he is again. "Oh Yoosung." He says and pecks his forehead instead. 

Yoosung watches Seven with wide purple eyes and feels his heart flutter. Why does Seven make him feel like this? 

There just friends- best friends. 

This is normal right? 

Right?

"You're so adorable Yoosung." Seven says and climbs into Yoosung's lap and Yoosung tries his hardest to not let his face get even more red which he can tell he's failing based on Sevens reaction. He places both hands on Yoosung's cheeks and kisses his nose and Yoosung goes cross eyed watching him. "You need to study." He says suddenly. 

He goes to get off Yoosung's lap but before he can Yoosung's arms snap out and hold him in place which earns him a confused yet amused look from Seven. "What are you doing cutie Yoosung?" 

"We're best friend right?" He blurts our and Seven cocks his head to the side. 

"Well I thought we were..." he trails off utterly confused at what the game Addict was saying. 

"And," he takes a deep breath. "We tell each other everything yeah?" He says and Seven gives him a look. "Okay well almost everything. Everything that you can." Yoosung clarifies and Seven nods his head smiling and he wraps his arms around Yoosung's neck. 

"What are you getting at Yoosungie?" He says with a shit eating grin on his face. 

"Well I-" he cuts himself off staring into Sevens golden eyes. "I just care about you a lot you know and I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you. You mean so much to me- and the others! Not that I only care about you or anything like that, the others surely care about you a lot as well! It's just me and you are best friends and best friends look out for each other and if you ever need me I'm here even if I'm playing games or studying- definitely if I'm studying and-" Yoosung gets cut off by a soft pair of lips on his making his eyes widen. 

Slowly Seven pulls back, eyes soft and an even softer smile on his face. "You were rambling." He whispers and Yoosung gulps. 

"I-I- yeah." He clears his throat and Seven leans in and kisses the side of Yoosung's mouth. 

"You should probably my get back to studying Yoosung." Seven says but doesn't make any move to get off his lap which Yoosung is totally okay with. 

Arms wrapped around Yoosung's shoulders, Seven leans in and leans his forehead against Yoosung's which causes his heart to skip a beat with anticipation. What will Seven do next? 

"I did. Now I wanna do something else." Yoosung says swallowing and trying not to let Seven see how he's effecting him. 

Seven chuckles. "You always wanna do something other than studying." He says and Yoosung pulls him closer which causes Sevens breath to hitch. "What are you doing Yoosung?" He asks tilting his head to the side genuine confusion on his face 

"Something I've wanted to do for awhile." He says and leans forward and catches Sevens mouth with his which causes Seven to be surprised but he soon gets into it and grabs the sides of Yoosung's face kissing him harder, making sure Yoosung doesn't pull away. 

He pulls away and slowly after they both seem to need to breathe. "I already did that Yoosung." Seven says. 

Yoosung grins at him cheekily. "Let me have this yeah?" He leans in again and Seven meets him half way. 

Yup. Way better than studying.


	6. Cats

"Goodfellow do you have to do that?" He asked and he grinned at him, mouth open so teeth showed and his eyes turned into green slits. 

"Of course Ice-boy." Robin says breaking a stick in half and throwing the one half into the mud beside him and the other into the ashes of the fire that was dying. "Gotta keep warm somehow. Not all of us have hearts of ice." He says as he blows on the fire to get it going again. They put it out because Ash thought it was going to draw attention to them being so deep in the Nevernever. 

But Puck was freezing and needed heat, so Ash had to suck it up and deal with it.

"You've got a coat on and boots, what more do you need?" He asks in his highly tone. 

Puck rolls his eyes. "Warmth prince. Hello, Summer here not Winter." He scoffs pointing at himself.

"You sure can act cold if you wanted to." Ash says looking away into the woods. He's sitting on a log leaning against a tree watching for anything that moves.

I scoff. "Only to you prince." I mumble loud enough for him to hear me. 

"You two are so loud I'm not sure how the whole Nevernever isn't here." A voice says making Ash jump up with his sword out and I just sigh. I look to my left to see Grimalkin. He blinks slowly at us with yellow eyes watching. 

I snort. "Glad you could join us cat. What do we owe the pleasure?" I say heavy with sarcasm. 

"Can't a cat just come to see how you're doing?" He says and curls his tail around his body bad he settles on a stump near us. "I wanted to see who was trying to kill you this time." He says and licks his front paw. 

I roll my eyes. "Nothing this time. Me and Ash are just hanging out like old pals do." I say and lean against a tree which Ash just shakes his head ignoring us both and going back to watching the darkness around us like it's his duty. 

I let out a loud sigh. "Prince you need to chill." He turns and gives me a deadpan look. "Okay wrong choice of words I see." I snicker and he continues to just stare at me. "Okay fine what I meant to say is that you need to try and relax. When's the last time you actually relaxed for even a minute?" I ask and he looks down at the sword in his hand and lets out his own sigh. 

"Honestly Goodfellow? I couldn't tell you." He mutters into the darkness. I just watch him as his blue eyes cast down to the blade and I can't help but feel really sorry for him. 

He's had it tough. I mean, we all have. But he's just had it bad. 

"Why don't you come over here by the fire and melt some of the ice around your heart for a little?" I say and grin at him when he looks over at me. 

After a moment he slowly walks over and sits beside me and his gaze goes from my face to the fire and he lets out a long breath. 

"You two are an odd pair." Grin says breaking the silence after a few minutes and I can't help but agree with him. 

The Summer Fey And a Winter Fey hanging out just because they can. What is the world coming to. 

Ash cleats his throat and it drags me out of my mind. "Robin?" He asks hesitantly and I make a humming sound to let him know I'm listening to him. 

I turn to look at him and to see he's already watching me. "Yeah?" 

I blinks a few times. "I've never said this to you before. But." He closes his eyes and then opens them and gives me a small smile, barley there. "Thank you for being my friend." He says and my heart lurches with joy. 

He actually considers me his friend? Really? 

"Puck? Would you say something. The silence is very unnerving." He says and I blink my green eyes at him and grin. 

"Awe see the fire did melt some of the ice around your heart! Ash I classify you as my best friend." I tell him and he looks almost bashful as I move closer to him only to annoy him if I can at a time like this. We just kinda stare at each other like we're trying to figure out each other's thoughts.

"Is there something I should know?" A voice breaks the silence. We both whip our heads to see the cait sith sitting up now watching both of us with narrowed eyes. 

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean fur ball?" I ask. 

"It's like you two have something going on but you don't even seem to see it yourselves." He says then snickers to himself. "Well. That's very interesting." Is all he says before disappearing leaving both Ash and me confused. 

"I will never understand cats."


	7. Flights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a great time writing this one and I may turn it into an actual story maybe....

"You can't be serious." He mumbles as he looks at the ticket in his hand and then at the board in front of him. "Shit." He mumbles as he looks around and he makes his way over to a lady who's helping others in a outfit. 

"Pardon me, but is that the right time the flight has left?" He asks and the lady looks at to where he's gesturing and nods her head. 

"Yes." She says and he curses again. She frowns. "What seems to be the issue sir?" She asks and he lets out a sigh. 

"I seemed to have missed my flight." He mumbles and she lets out a soft "oh". He nods his head. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry. Let me go and see what I can do about this. Please have a seat." She says before turning and disappearing into the crowd of busy people. 

He runs his hand through his hair as he sits down. He was suppose to meet Hank and go to the police conference together considering Connor has no idea where he's heading to. 

He puts his head in his hands. "Why me. This has to only happen to me." He mumbles. 

Someone takes a seat beside him and he doesn't look at them. Just keeps his head in his hands. What now? 

Well first he's gonna have to call Hank. Second he's gonna have to find a place to stay for the night. He also doesn't have much cash on him or money to begin with. He was gonna stay with Hank when he got there. "Now what." He mumbles to himself. 

He hears clicking from heels and his head shoots up seeing the lady from before come back over towards him. 

He stands up and he doesn't realize that the guy beside him has also stood up as well. "Yes?" Connor asks and she gives him a sheepish grin and then her eyes slide over to the guy beside him. 

Connor makes a noise of surprise noticing the guy is also standing beside him but mostly how attractive he is. 

Oh god this guy is perfect. 

No way he's real. 

No fuck he's real. He's standing in front of you. 

Connor get it together.

He tears his eyes back to the lady in front of him hoping his face isn't red. "So both of you have missed your flight. What would happen in something like this were to happen we would give a free hotel room and a ticket for the next flight tomorrow." She says and both of the guys let out relieved sighs. Till she gives them both a smile frown. "But unfortunately we only have one room left." She says and Connors heart plummets. Well now what.

"That's alright. I don't mind sharing if he's okay with it?" The hot guy asks and Connors head whips around to look at him so fast he's surprised he didn't get whip lash.

She grins but there's something in her eye that gives Connor a funny feeling. He shrugs it off. 

"Yeah. Um that's fine with me." He says clearing his throat and the most attractive guy Connor has ever laid eyes on smiles at him and holds his hand out towards him and Connor being the genius he is just stares at it for a good few seconds. Then his brain goes into overdrive and he feels his face heat up a million times worse than before. He reaches out and shakes it. 

"I'm Markus." Hot guy -Markus- says. 

"Connor." Is all he says and he feels how rough Markus hands feel in his. 

He pulls back after it becomes a little more than awkward and the lady clears her throat. 

"Okay. Well I've called and made reservations for you guys already, it's under Lenard." She says and grins at them. "I'll see you here tomorrow afternoon. The next flight isn't till 1:30pm." She tells them and they nod there head as she walks away from them. 

They turn and look at each other. "Well, lets go find the hotel." Markus says grinning and Connor smiles back. They make there way out of the airport and both look around to see if a taxi is coming by. They both flag one down and the taxi pulls up in front of them. They reach for the handle at the same time making there hands bump into each other and Markus just laughs while Connor quickly opens the door and slides in hiding his burning face. 

He slides in after and sits on the seat farthest from Connor. "Hotel Sheetz please." He tells him and the taxi guy nods his head and smiles at the two guys.

"So how long have ya been together? Or is this the first date? I was assuming it wasn't the first cause you're going to a hotel together." The taxi driver says and both guys look at each other before quickly looking away from each other. 

Wow thanks taxi guy. 

"Um we're not um together." Connor says and Markus coughs but it sounds more like a bubble of laughter. Connor glances at him and Markus just sends him a smile which makes Connor swallow and look out the window. 

"Oh I'm sorry." The taxi driver says and the rest of the drive is quiet thank god. 

They finally pull up outside the hotel and Connor reaches for his wallet and and Markus does the same time making the taxi driver laugh at them. "Lads, only one has to pay me." He chuckles and Connor blinks at him which Markus takes as his move to pay the guy. Connor frowns at him and Markus just gives him a cheeky grin and hops out of the taxi. 

The taxi drives away as they both turn to look at the hotel in front of them. "Well let's head in." Connor says and Markus nods his head and they walk into the hotel and go up to the desk. 

The girl there looks up from the book she was reading. "Hello." She grins at us. 

"Hello. We've got a room under Lenard." Markus says leaning against the desk and Connor tries not to stare at his arms cause wow those are nice to look at.

He looks away and bites his lip and grabs out his phone to distract himself. 

The girl clicks a few times on the computer and raises an eyebrow at them. "Alright. I'll need some ID from both of you." She says and Connor listens as him and Markus grab out there wallets and give the girl there ID. 

She looks at them and hands them back. "Your room is 204. Have a great stay." She says sliding over a room key to them. Markus takes it and Connor gives a small wave as they walk away and she just grins at them. 

Weird. 

He ignores it and follows Markus towards the elevator and he pushes the button to go up. 

"So why were you heading to Detroit?" Markus asks and Connor does a double take on what he asked. 

"Oh for work." He says and the elevator doors open and they step out. "You?" 

Markus throws him a crooked grin. "Also work believe it or not." 

Connor chuckles as they come to the door that's there assigned room. 

Markus opens it up and Connor yawns, taking both of them by surprise. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought." He says and Markus chuckles but stops dead in his tracks when stepping into the room which confuses Connor. "Markus?" Connor steps around him. "Oh." 

There's only one bed. It's a king sized but still only one bed. 

"Well fuck." Markus says and Connor can't help but agree with him. 

"Why didn't she tell us they only had one bed?" Connor asks out loud. 

"Maybe she didn't know?" Markus asks but sounds doubtful even to his own ears. Connor gives him a look. 

"Yeah okay." He says mockingly before sighing and walking more into the room and setting his bag down in the one side of the bed. "Well. I'll take this side and you can take that side. I promise I won't try anything." He ends in a joking matter and Markus chuckles. 

"That's fine with me." He says and walks over to the other side of the bed and sets his own bag down. Connor takes off his jacket and his work bag gets set on the bed as well and he takes off his gun holster and sets it on the bed and Markus makes a surprised sound. Connor looks up. "You've got a gun." Markus says sounding confused and surprised. 

Connor looks down at it and then nods his head. "Yes." 

"Why."

Connor takes out his badge and flips it open for Markus to see. "Officer Stern." He says and Markus eyes widen. 

He then gets a cheeky look in his eye. "Does that mean you've got hand cuffs to in there?" He asks in a teasing voice and Connor smirks and pulls some out of his work bag making Markus shut up.

"You were saying?" Connor asks still smirking and Markus swallows and blinks a few times. 

"Alright. You got me." Markus says throwing his hands up. "Officer Connor, I'm at your mercy." He smirks back and Connor chokes on air. Markus laughs and winks at him. 

The two stare at each other and Connor is the first to look away and grab out some clothes to change into for the night he turns to ask Markus something but it dies on his tongue when he sees Markus back towards him and he's taking his shirt off. 

Connor makes a whimper sound in the back of his throat and then coughs to cover it up. Markus turns around shirt in his hand and he frowns at Connor looking concerned. "Are you okay Connor?" Markus walks towards him and Connor swallows. 

A shirtless Markus walking towards you. You'd gulp to. 

He barley knows the guy but he's sure he'll be thinking about this for a long time. 

A touch on his shoulder makes him jump and he looks up to see Markus right in front of him. He jumps back and hits a wall from where he was standing but steps away from the wall a little bit. "Oh uh." 

Genius Connor.

"You okay?" Markus asks taking a step forward and Connor takes one back hitting the wall again. Markus seeing this smirks and leans closer to him. Connor looks anywhere but Markus eyes two coloured eyes. "What's wrong Connor? You seem.... flustered." 

"Maybe I am." Connor says which surprises both himself and Markus who raises as eyebrow at him. 

"Well. I wasn't expecting that response from you honestly." Markus says and Connor chuckles. 

"Well I'm being honest. You, fluster me." He admits and Markus looks away and Connor can see red form across Markus cheeks which makes his freckles stand out against his tan skin. 

Markus looks back at Connor and they stare at each other for a moment before a bang on the wall makes them both jump away from each other- well Markus cause Connor is against the wall still. 

There's a tension in the air around then that Connor can't put his finger on and Markus steps back again giving them more space. 

"it's getting late, we should head to bed." He says and Connor can't help but agree with him as he yawns again. 

He grabs his clothes out and heads to the washroom to change into his more comfy pants to sleep in. After he changes into them he leaves the bathroom and stops when he sees Markus pulling up sweat pants up his thighs. Connors eyes widen and he can't help but stare at what's in front of him. 

He comes back to the world when the pants go over Markus's ass. Which is really nice Connor may add. 

He jumps when his phone goes off and he glances down at it and sighs when he sees Hanks number flashing across his screen and winces when he realizes he forgot to tell him he wasn't gonna make it today. 

He presses answer and he holds it to his ear. "Hey Lieutenant." He says and he can hear the scoff on the other end. 

"Don't give me that line of bullshit, where are you? I thought you said your plane was going to be here at 10:30pm?" Hank says on the other ends making Connor sigh. 

"No you were right." 

He gets cut off. "Yeah so where the fuck are ya kid?" He says and Connor can't help but feel bad for Hank. 

"I'm sorry I really am I meant to tell you." He say and rubs his face with his free hand. 

"Connor? You coming to bed?" Markus yells out and then yawns. 

"Connor?" Hank asks sounding suspiciously close to a teasing sound. "Who was that?"

"That was no one." Connor says quickly and Markus looks at him questionably. "Sorry Hank I missed my flight." 

"You missed it for dick?" Hank says and Connor chokes on air and starts coughing. 

"No! I did not miss it for- no." Connor says before he can finish repeating what Hank said. "I didn't mean to miss my flight. I'm catching the next soonest one tomorrow at 1:30pm. I should be in Detroit by 3:30pm." Connor says. 

"Okay while your there with your boyfriend, can you look over the case files you've got? Just let me know if you find anything we've missed." Hank says and Connor nods his head. 

"Got it Lieutenant." Connor says. "Wait hold up- he's not my boyfriend." Connor quickly says face going beat red. 

"Okay kid, look over those files and let me know." Hank says. After they say goodbye they hang up and Markus is still looking at him confused. 

Connor goes over to his bag and grabs out the case files that Hank was talking about. They were suppose to check it out together when he got there but sense he's taking a longer time Hank wants him to look it over. 

He flips it open and grimaces a little when seeing the first photo of a decapitated child. He flips through the reports and sighs as he pushes curls out of his face and reading it. 

"What are you doing?" Markus asks and Connor looks up from the papers he was reading. 

"That was my Lieutenant he wanted me to go over the case files that we were going to go over when I got there. But sense I missed the flight and we can't exactly go over them together I'm going to look them over myself." He says looking back down at the reports again trying to figure pieces together. 

"Maybe I can help?" Markus asks standing up and coming over to the desk Connor is at and looks down and gasps in horror at the photo of the decapitated photo. "What the hell happened?" He asks and Connor gives him a look. 

"That's what were trying to figure out."

"Connor, it's late, why don't you look it over tomorrow before we catch the flight?" Markus says after awhile of looking over the files and coming up with nothing. 

Connor lets out a frustrated sigh. And then turns and looks at Markus before leaning foreword and leaning his head on his shoulder. "I just want to find out what happened." He says and Markus puts his arms around him and holds him. 

"I know you do." Markus says before dragging Connor back over to the bed. "But it's late and we both need sleep." He says and Connor slowly nods his head. 

He feels the bed against the back of his knees and he sits down while Markus frowns down at him with concern in his eyes. "Sorry. I'm just tired I guess." He says before slipping more up the bed and laying his head down on the pillow. Markus follows soon after but not before he puts Connors files away for him. 

He turns the light out and climbs into bed on the other side. They lay on there sides facing each other and neither look away.

Markus slowly reaches out and brushes a stray curl away from Connors eyes. "Fuck it." Markus mumbles and before Connor can ask what the fuck he means, his mouth is on his.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor doesn’t have a home. Till he does.

"Sorry." A voice says as they bump into Connor. 

Connor doesn't think anything of it as he continues down the road, the snow falling softly around him and in his hair. Falling on his uniform. 

Androids alike have been taken in by humans who agree with the cause Markus has done.

Connor on the other hand has no place to call home. He doesn't feel comfortable at Jericho because of his past crimes against his own kind and Hank has already done so much for him, he couldn't possibly invade anymore. 

So the android detective has no place to actually call a home. 

He wouldn't know what a home feels like anyways. He doesn't know the first part in having a home. 

He walks down the snowy sidewalk as the snow and wind pick up. There's suppose to be a shitty storm tonight. He keeps walking and comes across an old abandon building and slowly makes his way inside, carful not make to much noise as he does so. 

He makes his way over to a chair and dusts it off a little and sits down on it. 

This will do.

He's about to go down into low power mode but before he can fully submerge into it, the door burst open and shuts behind a person. 

"Holy shit." The snow covered person says and Connor recognizes the voice immediately.

"Markus?" 

The figure turns and sure shit it's Markus. 

"Connor? What are you doing here sitting in a chair?" Markus asks confused as he shakes his coat off from the melting snow. 

Connor looks down at himself and is confused why it would matter why he was here and sitting on an old chair. "I was about to go into low power mode." He says matter of factly. 

"What? Here? Do you live here or something?" Markus asks looking around at the place. 

"Live here? Why would I do that?" He asks confused at to why Markus was asking questions. 

Markus shakes his head. "Is this your home?" 

There it is again. That word.

Home.

Something Connor never had and doesn't expect he ever will. It's just who he is. What he is. 

No one wants an ex deviant hunter in there home. 

"No I don't live here." Is what Connor responds with. 

Markus walks closer as the wind picks up outside. "Then why are you here?"

"Because." Connor looks down at his hands that are placed in his lap. He'd rather look at his hands than face Markus for some reason. 

"Because why?" 

"Because I don't have a home." Connor blurts out and instantly wishes he could take it back. He lets out a long sigh. "Don't worry. I know you like to worry about others but don't." Connor says and Markus eyes are wide. 

"Connor you don't- you don't have a place to stay?" He asks sounding like he was electrocuted, shocked. 

Connor shakes his head. "That's what I said isn't it? Are your audio modules working properly?" He asks, genuinely concerned for the others hearing. 

Markus looks confused for a second then remembers Connors way of talking. "What? No, no my hearing is fine. What I'm more concerned about is that you have no place to stay at. Connor why didn't you say something before?"

"Because I don't see the whole point in bothering you with tactless stuff when you've got more important things to focus on." Connor explains and it makes perfect sense in his head. 

Markus rushes over to Connor and grabs another chair and pulls it in front of Connors. 

"Connor you need a place to live. You need a home." 

Home. That pesky word that keeps popping up everywhere. 

Connor hesitates. "Markus... May I ask you something?" 

"Of course. Anything Connor." He says moving his chair closer to the detective. 

"What's a home like?" He asks quietly, going back to looking at his hands again. 

Markus is quiet for a few seconds but those seconds are the longest seconds ever in his mind. 

"A home is where you can be yourself. Where you feel welcome and warm." Connor looks at at Markus. "It's where your loved one is. Where you go after a long day of doing stuff. It's where you should feel safe." Markus says and Connor watches as Markus face glows in the darkness as he talks about what a home is. 

"A home sounds... amazing." Connor says softly and Markus heart hurts. 

They've been sitting there talking and staring at one another for a while. 

So long that the snow and wind as died down outside. 

"Hey I've got an idea." Markus says after a few minutes. And Connor looks back towards Markus from looking out the window. 

"Yes Markus?" 

Markus runs a hand over his head and throws Connor a small grin. "Why don't you come back with me?" 

Connor tilts his head to the side. "Like to your home?"

Markus slowly grabs Connors hand and Connor watches with wide eyes before looking back up to meet Markus mismatched eyes. 

"It could be your home to." He says softly and Connor can't help but feel his pump regulator stutter and pick up speed confusing the poor android. 

But it's a good feeling. 

"Markus?" 

"Yeah Connor?"

He squeezes Markus hand. "Let's go home."


	9. Bad Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random little story snipit I thought of.

I keep playing my game and smile as I get a free spin. I've been sitting here playing on my phone for who knows how long. I've gone from game to game to even YouTube and Facebook.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see my brothers pink eyes staring down at me. I grin back up at him. "Yes? Can I help you?" I ask and he matches my grin with his own.

He stands up straight and I sit up from my laying position on the couch. "Have you seen my phone anywhere? I can't seem to find it and I've looked everywhere for it. I can't leave without it and I can't be late because I'm looking for it." He says; looking around the room from where he's standing and scratches his head confused.

I shrug. "I'll call it for you." I say and exit my game and going to his contact and I press the call button. A few seconds pass and a faint ring is heard throughout the house. We both look in the direction of the kitchen and he heads that way.

A few moments later he comes out holding his phone in the air. "Got it." He says walking back over to the door. He already has his shoes on and he grabs his jacket off the hook. "Off to work. Gotta shoot people." He says winking and I just roll my eyes at his lame joke. 

When a Cupid tried to make a joke. I swear to god. 

I shake my head and go back to my phone and my games. After about an hour and a half or so I give up playing random games and head for the kitchen. Wonder what we have to snack on...

I open the fridge and smile at the bag of apples Reece got. I take one and take a bite and lean against the island in the middle of the kitchen while I look out the back door at the sunny day outside. 

I really rather not go outside if I can help it. I'm more of an indoor kinda gal. I head back to my room and just before I can open the my room door, a knock is heard at the front door. I frown and furrow my eyebrows. No one stops by here. Like ever.

I slowly make my way over and look through our peephole to see a confused and rather flustered Owen on the other side. He's one of my brothers friends who also helps in my brothers work. Kinda. 

I open the door confused and Owen smiles at me. "Yes? Can I help you Owen?" I ask and he nods his head. 

"Hopefully. Is your brother home by chance?" He asks and now I'm confused.

I shake my head. "No he left about an hour and a half ago. Why? Isn't he at work?" I ask leaning against the doorframe. 

"No that's why I assumed he was here." He bites his lip and look around. "May I come in?" He asks and I nod my head.

I step aside and he comes in, me closing the door behind him. We walk over to the couch and we take a seat. "Like I said, he left about an hour and a half ago? Are you saying he didn't show up for work at all?" I ask.

"That's what I'm saying, yes." His eyes wide and his ears pointed. Owen is a green goblin, even though he's a faint green like most. He's shorter than most of us which is normal for goblins. "You know how he's never late or sick." He starts and then begins to look worried and I feel a tad worried myself. Anyone who knows Reece is that he's never late to anything and he always keeps his word.

"Well that's not good." I mumble to myself.

"Quinn, I have a bad feeling." He says quickly and I can't help but agree with him.


	10. Running

I slowly come back to my senses. 

I'm laying on something hard. Solid. 

My clothes are stuck to me- there wet still from something. Probably water. 

But why are they wet?

I take in a big gulp of air into my lungs and I feel like I haven't had a breath of air in forever. 

My fingers feel what I'm on and it feels.... grainy. 

Sand maybe? 

I slowly open my eyes and as soon as there open I bolt up, coughing up whatever is interfering with my lungs and my ability to breathe. 

I turn onto my side as water comes out of me. 

After a few moments of puking up water I look around. 

I'm on a beach. 

I think. 

I try to remember how I ended up here but as soon as I try, my head explodes in pain. I groan as I put my head in my hands. 

What the hell? 

I look around and I notice it's not just any beach. The sand I was feeling is black. I look up at the sky and notice it's also black. I look behind me and notice trees. A forest I guess.

I'm so confused. 

"What the actual hell?" I ask myself and I hear something snap in the woods. 

A stick probably would be my guess. 

I quickly go to stand up but as soon as I try to move upwards my whole world toppled over and I'm back on the ground. I turn my head slowly to look at the woods.

My eyes slowly close but not before I see a figure come my way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I come back to my sense this time I bolt up and clutch my chest. 

What in the fuck. 

I'm on a beach. The sand is black. The sky is black. 

But as I look around I notice I'm completely wrong on the matter. 

This time when I wake up I'm not on a beach laying on sand. 

I'm in a bedroom laying on a bed. 

This isn't mine. None of this is. 

I can't remember what's mine but I know for certain this isn't. 

I look down and notice I'm still in the clothes I had before but there not wet anymore. More of a damp feeling instead. 

I look around the room and notice there's a fire place and a few other doors that lead to who knows where. 

Was I kidnapped? No. That doesn't feel right. 

I was laying on a beach that I didn't know. But I don't know how I got there. 

Or even where there is for the matter. 

I slowly move all my limbs to see them all intact and in working order and I let out a small sigh of relief. I slowly move to the edge of the bed and swing my legs over the side. I notice I have my running shoes on still. Good. Gonna run to get the fuck out of here. 

I stand on my feet slowly and I smile when I feel steady on them. 

I slowly make my way to the first door I see and trying not to make a sound I open it up. As soon as it opens, lights flicker on making me jump and almost have a heart attack. 

Once I'm done almost dying, I notice it's a huge bathroom. Not what I was looking for but good to know if I had to pee. 

Which I don't thank you very much. 

I back away and close the door. I turn back around and glance at the other two doors in the room with me. 

I bite my lip and go for the one on my right. I go over and just as I did the bathroom door, I take a leak and see a long hallway going both ways.

This has to be the way out. 

Well obviously you dumb twat.

I roll my eyes at myself.

I step into the hallway and close the door behind me, turning the handle so it doesn't make a clicking sound. 

Once closed all the way I look to my left and my right. 

I almost feel like I should be asking an audience which way to choose like an episode of Dora. 

I grin to myself and almost let out a laugh but remember I have no fucking clue where I am. 

My mood goes sour again and I frown. Well, from what usually happens in shit like this on tv and in books, the door to outside land is usually on the left side. 

I mean or like death could wait me that way but I guess we're going to find out. 

Moving slowly, I make my way down the lit hallway and I come to a fork. Seriously? 

This I was not ready for. Maybe a stair case leading to the door outside or even an encounter with a bad guy but really? Two ways to pick from? 

I silently groan and just keep going straight. 

I walk a little and notice how I don't see anymore doors even thought these hallways are long. 

I shake my head as I keep walking. I turn a corner and come face to face with a dead end. 

"You've got to be shitting me." I mumble to myself and I before I turn around a voice stops me. 

"Hey you! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Someone snarls. 

Well, fuck. 

I slowly turn around to see a blonde guy with his eyes narrowed at me. He's dressed in what seems to be armour and he's got a sword in his hands- hold the hell up. A sword??

I make an embarrassing squeaking sound as he comes bounding over to me, sword in hand and he looks ready to take me down on the spot. 

"You're gonna regret ever stepping foot in this castle ever again!" He shouts at me and I feel my eyes widen. 

He steps close enough and swings his sword my way. Uh no thanks!

I quickly dodge it and sneak under him. I get around him some how and take off running, thanking again that I have my running shoes on. 

I keep running even though I have no idea where I am or where any of this is going to lead to. I hear the foot steps of the pissed off guard behind me, never faulting. Never slowing down. 

Even if I am. 

Oh fuck how long has it been sense I ran? Cause god I need to do it more.

My breath is coming out in small pants as I run down some stairs and make a left turn. 

My mistake again. 

As I turn the corner I'm met with another dead end. But I'm not the only one there. 

I run smack into another body. 

Which sends us tumbling to the carpet ground. 

I look up ready to apologize to whoever I ran into but I'm cut short by a shout from the guard chasing me. 

Oh god he's going to get me. And this guy!

The guy stands up quickly and grabs my arm pulling me along with him. "Come with me!" He says as he tugs me along a different hallway a little ways back from where I just came from. He looks around quickly and then finally pushes a table for a second before going behind the curtain. 

For a moment I'm confused. 

Then he peeks his head out and grabs my arm before pulling me with him just as I hear stomping and angry shouts and curses pass us. 

I turn to look at the guy and notice he's walking away from me down a flight of stairs that I hadn't noticed before. 

"Hey wait- hold on a second!" I say to him as I go down following him. 

He doesn't respond but he looks back at me. I finally catch up to him and grab his arm pulling him to a stop. 

He turn his body towards mine confused. "Yeah?" 

I nearly want to scream. "Yeah? Really? What the hell just happened? Who was that?" 

His eyes widen his face goes a little ashen of colour. "You don't-?" He cuts himself off and it's almost like a look of realization falls upon him. "Oh." He finally says and he smiles. 

His eyes are such a dark blue you could almost call them black. They match his black hair that curls at the ends. 

"I don't understand." I say biting my lip frustrated. "I don't understand any of it." 

He doesn't stop smiling and it just makes me feel like crap cause clearly he knows what's going on and where I am but won't let me in on the secret. 

"Well then." He says and crosses his arms. "You really don't get it do you?" He asks and I again feel like an idiot not understanding. 

"I really don't." I say shaking my head. "Now that we've cleared that up why don't you tell me instead of being cryptic." I say crossing my own arms to match his. 

His eyebrows shoot up. "Huh. Well this is going to be interesting. Just so you know, you should be very careful who you talk to and how you speak to them." He says before turning and walking away again leaving me alone.


End file.
